Story 4/9/17
The session started off with the group heading towards the L'Boontian district. They had heard from Rakvog's ghost that in order to stop the demon ritual, they needed to stop the 7, who were at the L'Boontian mansion. As they traveled through the L'Boontian district, they found it to be very ornate and well built. It was also largely deserted of both guards and residents. Beorn broke into a house, and found a few art pieces worth about 1000 gold. The group eventually arrived at the mansion and found it surrounded by 200 red L'Boontian guards and various mercenaries. The entire L'Boontian mansion was surrounded by a quick and dirty wooden palisade, and the guards were spread evenly along the walls. There were several marble statues that were glowing pinkish-purple, and smoke was coming out of them. There was a makeshift command tent set up, and a large female orc with 2 greataxes was in the tent barking orders. The Oreliks in black, the Jyuns in green, the Belloters in white, and the Meddas in yellow were out in force, with about 75 soldiers each. The Abbey's in purple, also sent 25 soldiers. They claimed they were defecting from the L'Boonts, because they were under the impression it was just a power play for more dock space, not anything to do with sorcery and cults. They seemed genuine, but the group was unsure if the Abbey leadership was really that naive. The group planned for a bit about what to do. They ultimately settled on a plan to put 150 allies sieging the front (with the 25 Abbeys), along with a Macetail Behemoth summoned by Aeowyn. The siegers would rally behind the Behemoth and cause general chaos and destruction, but only as much as required to distract the L'Boonts. 75 more would attack each side (150 total), also just trying to sell the siege, not actually kill the L'Boonts. This would hopefully draw the L'Boonts away from the rear, and the group could use a tunnel summoned by Erevan to get right to the back entrance. They would also bring 25 siegers to distract any remaining forces. Just before they went to attack, the large female orc got a report she didn't like from a L'Boontian messenger, and decapitated him with both greataxes. She then stormed off inside the mansion. The siege started, and the Behemoth worked perfectly. All but 15 guards were pulled off of the rear palisade, so the group made their move. They found the mansion door locked, so Beorn went to work. The 25 distractors also went to work, but unfortunately 4 L'Boontian guards noticed the team. They were attempting to run away and alert others. Khaelis ran up to two of them, grabbed them, smashed their heads together, dazed them, knocked them both prone, and then use an attack called 'Stay Down' to bludgeon one and keep him prone. Eventually all 4 succumbed to injuries. Once the door was unlocked, the group learned that the other side was barricaded with chairs and tables. They slowly pushed the door open, trying to be quiet, and then navigated the chairs and tables and found themselves inside the mansion. The interior was largely gutted, with most of the walls torn down, and nothing really of note inside. There were 2 spiral staircases that lead upstairs, and a trap door leading downstairs. Over the trap door was a large pink glowing rune, of a skull, sickle and branch. To either side of the rune, was a 5 foot wide, 5 foot high, 20 foot long pile of flesh. No bones, just heaps of flesh. In the trapdoor, an undead man the group realized was Ustalar, had a female tiefling tied up (Belcyra). The tiefling was resisting him, and he was about to disappear, until he saw Thorrack. He continued to stare for several seconds, until Beorn fired an extremely precise crossbow bolt at the trap door. He knocked the hinges completely off, causing the trap door to be un-closable, and the runic protection to fade. Ustalar disappeared from view, and Beorn lunged after. Suddenly, a female Drow in the rafters made herself known. She gave a sharp whistle, and 6 more Drow appeared with bow and arrows, as well as 4 flesh horrors came shambling out of the flesh piles. She simply said "Kill the dwarf," then disappeared. Meanwhile, Beorn found himself in a long narrow tunnel, with light fading fast. Having lost sight of Ustalar, he decided to return to the group and help. A fight ensued, with the flesh horrors attack the brutes of the group, and every single Drow firing on Thorrack. 2 more Drow appeared through the fight, and Thorrack took a ton of damage, but survived due to several large heals thrown his way. After the battle, Klon put on the Serevictus, and started looking around. The upper floor of the mansion appeared to be deserted (the Drow now missing), and down below there were black and orange swirls blocking his view. Aeowyn saw the same thing when looking down. Monashe quickly took the pen and wrote a quick note, "up or down". After a brief exchange, the pen wrote back, "down," and so the group plunged into darkness, down the narrow tunnel. <-------------- Previous Session [[Story 7/16/17|Next Session -------------------->]]